1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a three-dimensional image inspection device, a three-dimensional image inspection method, a three-dimensional image inspection program, and a computer-readable recording medium, or recording equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been utilized three-dimensional image inspection devices that conduct inspection of presence or absence of a surface flaw, an outer appearance shape, reading of printed characters or the like in a workpiece (an inspection object or a subject). The above-described three-dimensional image inspection devices have applied necessary illumination to the workpiece to capture an image, and have performed image processing such as edge detection for obtained image data to determine quality or the like, based on a result.
There has been known a device that continuously acquires profile data, which is a two-dimensional cross-sectional shape of a workpiece, to configure data of a three-dimensional shape of the workpiece by moving a two-dimensional profile measuring instrument by an optical cutting method or by an optical scanning method relatively to the workpiece, and creates a height image changing pixel values in accordance with a distance from a camera to the workpiece to inspect quality of the workpiece (e.g., refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-31540).
In the two-dimensional profile measuring instrument using a principle of triangulation, in the measurement principle, there disadvantageously exists a region where measurement is disabled because light does not reach the region (or a camera is disabled to capture an image) or the like.
Moreover, influence by multiple reflection of light on a workpiece surface, a shade boundary on the workpiece surface, specular reflection or the like may cause noise, may result in low-reliability data, or may make it hard to obtain sufficient inspection accuracy.